


geography

by hitamyujr



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/pseuds/hitamyujr





	geography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



the worst thing is not him leaving super junior. the worst thing is him leaving for china which is so freaking far. heechul suddenly becomes interested in geography and surprises kyuhyun when he finds out that heechul knows by heart how many miles and sea miles and kilometres lie between beijing and seoul.

sometimes heechul thinks that he's written as much kilometres of letters to beijing in his head. those letters come and fade out and come again but already in disguise. heechul writes them in his head again and again but in the end all those thousands of sentences and thoughts come to the only phrase he really wants to say.

"i miss you".

it's so simple, so boring and so sad that heechul just can't let it get out of his mind. it tastes bitter, just like geng's chinese green tea when heechul tried to make it himself and screwed up all the instructions.


End file.
